Soul Creatures
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Demon's and Angel's counter balance, what happens when they met there 'other halfs? (Crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh!) Yaoi warning! Chap 5 up
1. Demons & Angels

My name is Kai. I am leader of a demon group, we have no name, we don't need it. We take souls from people who want to sell them, how do you think people become lawyer's? Or anything to do with politic's? Or car sales men?  
  
Us.  
  
In a sense you should be thanking us. I mean you make fun of these people! We are the one's who give you the reason to laugh, for if not, you would rarely laugh.  
  
The group is big, but I have my main group of 'friends', should you wish to call them that. We have Ishtar, who is completly insane, however a sugar high, or soul high, is a cure for that. Ishtar wants the world to be dark, hence why we let him get high on sugar so much, as you'll find out.  
  
Next is Bakura, known to the fledgings as vampire because he seals all of his agreement's with anyone and everyone with blood, sucking there blood is a plus, but cutting himself is also a plus.  
  
Then there is Yami, not much to say, apart from he hates the fact that I'm in charge, though he doesn't do much about it.  
  
That's my close circle of people, demons. We are the higher up's, we have been demon's longer than anyone here.  
  
Don't ask how we got here, it is rather simple.  
  
You sell your soul for something that you desire, for me that was perfection. And I got it. I am the strongest, the fastest, the list can go on. One thing that is our down fall, Angels. With a capital A. Angel's are our counter part's in a way, they try to protect the human's who we try to corrupt.  
  
Ofcourse we have long since realised that our counter part's look nothing like us. Ishtar was the first to find that out, he saw a boy who looked so much like Bakura, but realised that he had no addiction to anything!  
  
That's it, our counter part's are nothing like us, but they usually always have something that makes us, and them, click together. Which makes it harder for us both. There is no rule to say that we kill our counter part, inactual fact I have ordered that no one should harm there counter part, it would ruin the balance of good and evil.  
  
Good and evil.  
  
I'll use that word for you lot, in actual fact we are nothing more than a balance for the scales of life. Neither of us is trying to out weight the other, we can't do that.  
  
When I was mortal, shall we say, I listened to the news, listen to men who could not speak full sentances without those words;  
  
'Er....'  
  
Trust me, listen to them, I mean listen to them, and you'll hear it too, and laugh, and laugh, and laugh, and just for a change of pace, laugh.  
  
When I watched the news, I always wanted to know if they were going to save such and such a person, or if they would get such and such a person, or what the sentance would be for such and such a person.  
  
If I had to choose between radio and TV, i would be TV who wins, I love watching those news reporters! Just to laugh at them saying;  
  
'Er'  
  
Back to..... Where ever I was. I am a demon, my counter part is....... Well, and angel. I really don't care about them, I do my job, and they do there's. Its 50/50 here, we lose, but we win.  
  
Bakura has always said that human's should live forever, and then added;  
  
'There blood is too sweet to get rid of.'  
  
Ishtar agreed with him, not the blood bit, the sweet bit. It was a strange conversation really, one minute we were talking about corrupting a new law student, the next we spoke about killing the human race.  
  
* 'We would have to make the choice sweet for him,' Ishtar said, about the law student.  
  
'How?' I asked the blonde haired, sugar high demon. And yes, we looked human, we canvt walk the streets of London with tails and horns now can we?  
  
'We cover his girlfriend in chocolate!' Ishtar exclaimed, and the rest of us, naturally, sweat dropped.  
  
'Er, no,' Yami told him, and Ishtar pouted.  
  
'Well, what does he desire, fame?' Bakura asked, I shook my head; 'Money?' Shook my head again; 'A lover?' Once more a head shake; 'What the hell is wrong with him?!'  
  
'Because its not a he, its a she,' I informed them.  
  
'Great,' They said, all excited like.   
  
No, not really. Women were harder for them to deal with, because they were guy's, and when did guy's know anything about women?  
  
'Would Mariah know?' Yami asked me, and I smirked.  
  
'That's the plan, Mariah has this one. She find this girls weakness and use it on her,' I told them all, and they all smirked. We were a smirking table.  
  
I shall explain where we are, not in hell, but if you go down the motor way, on to the M8, cross over onto the S420, and then go over the lava bridge, and your near hell. We were a far bit from hell, we had to be near the human's. Granted not the cleanest of places, but as long as your not obsessed with being clean (We have had one person like this) you'll be fine. Anyway the place looked a lot like a city, a dirt city. With no pet's, or children, or cars, or buses, or old people...... Well, sometime old people are just passing through.......... Anyway, we were in a nice building and sitting on leather seats. And to be honest we are not fond of people who don't eat meat, Bakura is the one who protests against them. I really don't know why(!)  
  
Anyway, we could look out onto the city, if we wanted to, but there was nothing to see. Nothing exciting like a killing, or a mugging, nothing! We have no need for that, that's why human's were created.  
  
'So, what about humans?' Ishatr asked us, ever so tactfully(!)  
  
'What about them?' Yami asked.  
  
'I mean what can we do to them?' Ishtar rephrased his question.  
  
'Steal there souls,' Bakura said with a shrug, relaxing back into his chair; 'Taste there blood,'  
  
'Why not kill them?' Yami asked me.  
  
'Because we need them. No souls, no hell, no hell, and we're dead, we'll be nothing,' I told them all.  
  
Ishtar had looked like he would cry, if that were possible, Yami was taken back, and Bakura just smirked.  
  
'But why kill them anyway? Human's have wonderul blood, sweet,' Bakura told them, and Yami made a face.  
  
'Yes! And they make sweets!!' At this point Ishtar was bouncing off the walls.  
  
This was when we left Ishtar alone, as he was literally bouncing off the walls!  
  
'Who ever gave him a sweet with rot in heaven!' Bakura swore as we left the building, hearing loud crashes and an odd 'Weehee!' as we went.  
  
'I had better go,' Yami said, and left.  
  
'You ever wonder about our counter part's Kai?' Bakura asked me, a surprising question from him.  
  
To be honest, i did. I wondered what my own counter part was like, what part of me was part of them........................ 


	2. Angel Capture

Bakura had asked me about our counter parts, and to be honest I did think of what our's would be like. But then my mind went back to business.  
  
'No. Not really, and you have to corrupt a new car sales man tomorrow,' I informed Bakura who smirked and left with a slight wave. Well, more like a flick of the hand really.  
  
'Kai,' I heard a voice behind me, I knew who it was.  
  
'Tala,' I said, turning around to look into his blue eyes.  
  
'Mariah has managed to corrupt the female lawyer,' Tala reported to me.  
  
Tala was not a 'friend' as such, although he was close. Tala was one of my spy's, and a good one at that. When I became the boss of this whole thing I chosse Tala to become a spy, a position I had once held.  
  
'Problem though sir,' Tala told me, I winces at the 'sir' bit.  
  
'What is it?' I asked calmly, but I had a feeling that something had happened to Mariah. Something bad.  
  
'Her Angel counter part was also there,' Tala said to me, and I nodded; 'Mariah managed to defeat the Angel,'  
  
'What happened to the Angel?' I asked, I had seen plenty of Angel's, but never a counter part.  
  
'Mariah has decided to keep it as her own pet,' Tala said with a shrug; 'Say's she is lonely,'  
  
'Great,' I said with a sigh; 'Come on, we'll pay a visit to Mariah, see how the Angel is, and then take it from there,'  
  
As we started to walk, I wondered; why did the head of Angel's decide to have a Angel as a counter part? What were they thinking?  
  
Never have there been counter parts brought together on purpose. Never. And this would be the first. We reach Mariah's home, a shack to be honest, but knowing Mariah, it would be homey inside.  
  
'Kai,' Mariah bowed to me, and nodded to Tala; 'Come in,'  
  
I saw the Angel. Long Black hair, amber eyes, it looked like a cat, which did explain why it was Mariah's counter part.  
  
'This your better half?' I asked Mariah, who nodded.  
  
'Please can he stay?' Mariah asked me, she looked ready to beg.  
  
'For a time, I shall find out what we have to do with him. He can't go back home, now that he knows where we live he'll throw the balance off,'  
  
'I will not be a slave!' The Angel cried out in anger.  
  
'I never said you would be. But to keep the balance you have to stay here, and if you try to leave, we'll drag you back,' I warned him.  
  
'Why not kill me?' He asked me, confused.  
  
'What will that acchive? The balance would be off if you died, meaning that the Angel's could kill Mariah,' i told him; 'We may be demon's, but we're not stone cold,'  
  
'And who are you?' He asked me.  
  
'My name is Kai. You are?'  
  
'Rei,' He told us.  
  
'Mariah, make sure he is comfortable,' I told her, and she nodded, knowing a threat when it was hiden underneith a few words.  
  
Tala and myself left her home, we had no need to stay, but it was strange, the balance was off, now the Angel's had to take one of there counterpart's to there home to keep the balance, but who? .................. BAKURA! NO!  
  
'Tala!' I looked at the red haired boy, who was startled.  
  
'Sir?' Tala asked, his facial features covering his surprise.  
  
'Go and find Bakura, tell him he will not corrupt the car sales man, I need to speak with him,' I ordered Tala, who nodded and vanished into the shadows.  
  
I would have to send someone who could completely even this balance. Bryan. The demon with no emotions, only hatred. He could do it, scare the wits out of the sales man, and be taken away with the Angel.  
  
Who is making this plan up? What idiot would allow the Angel to meet his counter part?  
  
*  
  
'Tyson!' A male voice shouted.  
  
The neon wearing boy cringed. It was his own fault that Rei was taken by the Demon. Yes, Demon, with a capital D.  
  
'Coming,' He moved slowly down towards the big arch doors.  
  
'Tyson!' A man wearing a white toga stood looking at him, he wore glasses, and he was pretty much bald on top.  
  
'Mr Dickinson?' Tyson didn't want to hear his punishment.  
  
'Tyson you have upset the balance, you know I wanted Ryou to go, not Rei,' Mr Dickinson told the boy.  
  
'I'm sorry,' Tyson said, finding his feet very interesting.  
  
'You will bring your counterpart up here,' Mr Dickinson told him, and Tyson was taken back.  
  
'How do you know I'll met my counter part?' Tyson asked him.  
  
'Simple, the leader of the soul catcher's has informed me of the demon who will be there tomorrow. You will bring him back here,' Mr Dickinson told Tyson; 'To bring the balance back, we both take this very seriously,'  
  
'Fine,' Tyson said, leaving, and once the door was closed he muttered; 'Why do Demon's care about balance anyway?'  
  
'Because if it wasn't we'd be in trouble,' A soft male voice said behind him.  
  
'Ryou!' Tyson exclaimed; 'Don't sneak up on a guy,'  
  
'Actually I was walking around louder than I normally do,' Ryou said with a shrug.  
  
'Well, tomorrow is the day I bring up a Demon to resort balance,' Tyson said with a shrudder.  
  
'Which was your fault,' Ryou pointed out.  
  
'Shut up,' Tyson snapped at the white haired boy; 'Sorry,'  
  
'I guess its nerves,' Ryou said with a smile.  
  
'Yea, I mean if they are ment to have a bit of us, what bit would it be?'  
  
'I am hoping its got nothing to do with food,' Ryou joked.  
  
'Oi!' Tyson said and they both laughed.  
  
'Maybe its got something to do with your emotions?' Ryou said, and Tyson noticed his pupils were getting smaller, Ryou was sensing this.  
  
'Ryou!' Tyson yelled, bringing the boy round from his trance.  
  
'Sorry,' Ryou said sheepishly.  
  
'Yea, its okay,' Tyson told him.  
  
'I better get going. I'll see you later. And good luck,' Ryou told Tyson walking down the whiter than white cordor.  
  
'I'll need it,' Tyson said, pondering on what Ryou had just said;  
  
'Your emotions.' 


	3. Lord Angel & Lord Demon

I saw Bakura, hard to miss him, not because of his white hair and pale skin..... Well, that's a lie, but anyway, his face showed his anger, and when Bakura was angry you would run away because he never hides his anger, no matter who you are.  
  
'Kai!' He yelled, storming up to me.  
  
I noticed what he was wearing, all black, trousors are leather, but not too tight, and his shirt shows his chest. Anyway, I just looked at him, because a) to piss him off, and b) to remind him that I was in charge.  
  
'Bakura,' I said in a calm cool voice, the voice that pretty much said; don't mess with me.  
  
'Why did you stop me?' Bakura demanded.  
  
'Because, your too good a demon for me to give away to the Angels, Bryan has gone in your place,' I informed him, and he took the compliment rather well.  
  
'All right, so what will you do now?' Bakura asked me; 'For the first time in our history we have an Angel here, and one of our own is going up there,'  
  
'I have arranged to met them,' I informed him, and saw the eye brown lift in a questioning way; 'The leader of the Angel's, and the balance,'  
  
I must admit, Bakura was the one out of the three that I would talk to this openly, he was my unoffical second in comand.  
  
'Well, find out how Bryan is getting on. i want to know more about his conterpart,' Bakura asked me and I smiled.  
  
'I do too,' We were about to enter the management room, when we heard a loud crash and saw Yami run out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
'Ishtar is out of control! Send him to the Angels!!!!' Yami told me, looking right into my eyes with his purple/crimson ones.  
  
'If we did they would not feed him properly,' Bakura reminded Yami, who glared at the white haired one.  
  
'He's had too much. I wonder................' I started to think, but I could not think of a demon who would make sure that Ishtar did not have too much sugar.  
  
'Get an Angel,' Bakura said with a shrug; 'After, why did the leader let this Rei get captured by Mariah?'  
  
'Who knows.........' I said to him with a sigh.  
  
*  
  
Tyson stood on a cloud, looking down on a small village, when he saw something, a flash of light purple hair and very pale skin, so pale it was almost see-thru.  
  
'Well?' The demon stood before Tyson, he wore all black, not tight at all, merely loss; 'I know why I am here you fool,'  
  
'Why I oughta.......' Tyson started to size the demon up.  
  
'You should control your temper,' The demon informed Tyson, who was starting to have steam come out of his ears.  
  
'Come on. I assume you can fly?' Tyson asked, cutting into his words.  
  
'Ofcourse,' The demon said.  
  
*  
  
Kai was in a strange place, he was on a rainbow, waiting for Mr Dickinson, and the balance. He saw Mr Dickinson, and he smirked.  
  
'Really Stanley, a toga? have you not changed with the times?' Kai asked Mr Dickinson, but called him by his first name. They were both of the same rank.  
  
'Well, I don't find leather comfortable,' He made a gesture to Kai. Kai wore all leather, the trousors were not tight, but the top was.  
  
'I have to go to earth for business afterwards,' Kai informed Stanley.  
  
'All right, we're all here!' A blonde haired boy, with blue eyes suddenly came upon them.  
  
Neither demon lord, or angel master jumped, they both new what the balance was like.  
  
'Now i have realised that the balance has gone off a bit, and it was because a message was wrongly delievered, correct?' The blonde haired boy, known to many as Max, asked Stanley.  
  
'Correct,' Stanley said with a nod.  
  
'Why did Fate not go and stop that?' Kai asked, confused, and noticed that Mr Dickinson looked confused as well.  
  
'Stanley, your not being fully honest,' Max said with a smile, wagging his finger at the bald man.  
  
'Rei is not exactly Angel material,' Stanley confessed.  
  
'That's why Mariah has him, and you Kai?' Max turned to the Demon Lord.  
  
'Simple, Bryan only feels hate, being up with you lot, he'll show more emotions, he's useless to us,' Kai told them, not bothering to flower-up the truth, and deciding to be blunt, as it did suit him better.  
  
'Well good. Now that's all in the open........' Max said and looked at the two, both of them knew what Max was wanting them to do; 'I shall see you all later!' As suddenly as he had come, Max had gone.  
  
'I really do wish he wouldn't do that,' Stanley said, shaking his head.  
  
'Yea well, at least we only see him once or twice a year,' Kai reminded him.  
  
'All right, now, do you have any demon's that don't fit in?' Stanley went right to business mode.  
  
'I've got one called Yami. He isn't evil, not really, out of all the demon's he's the lightest one of us. He should never have been sent down there,' Kai informed Stanley.  
  
'Right, well, we shall make sure he mets with his counter part,' Stanlet said, and Kai nodded.  
  
'Also, and Angel, we need someone to watch out for.......' Kai trailed off.  
  
'Ah, yes, the hyper one,' Stanlet nodded and smiled; 'We should do this more often, we should have thought of this before now,'  
  
'Trouble only happened a few days ago,' Kai informed him, and Stanley nodded, then in a cloud of smoke the bald man was no longer standing on the rainbow.  
  
Kai looked around, and saw an Angel, with white hair and chocolate eyes. Kai's own crimson eyes narrowed, and looked intensly at the Angel, who knew he was caught spying.  
  
'Why are you here?' Kai demanded to know.  
  
'I wanted to see how Rei was,' The boy told him, his beautiful white angelic wings slowly disappeared.  
  
'He's fine kid, Mariah is taking good care of him,' Kai informed the boy, and noticed him shaking. Then the two toned blue haired boy had a flash hit him; 'Your my counterpart!'  
  
The boy backed off, ready to take flight once again.  
  
'Leave!' Kai comanded and the boy did, his white wings were out and he flew away.  
  
Kai could only hope that no one knew about that, not Stanley, or Max, or even Fate. 


	4. Demon Lord and Other's

This was going to become a problem; I had just met my 'other half'! If anyone found out about what I have seen..... The Angel would have to come down to Hell with me...... And then I would be forced to lose another of my kind to balance it.  
  
Life sucks. And I'm not even alive! Not in the conventional sense.  
  
Out of them all, I trust Bakura the most, of course if you think I would tell that little blood sucker that I had just met with my Angel half who just so happened to look fairly like him, I think not.  
  
But we might be getting an Angel who can control Ishtar!!! And I shall send Yami away from here; send him on an errand, which he will never return from. It will be sad to see him go, but he's too good for us. And I mean that.  
  
Yami has never been evil, dark yes, but never evil. He's blunt, to the point, and never flower's anything up for any body, yet he is very competitive.  
  
"Kai!" Bakura yelled, and I turned to look at him. He was wearing a plain blue top of some kind; the long leather jacket covered the arms.  
  
"What is it Bakura?" I asked him, sounding bored.  
  
"Yami is ready to leave.... Are you sure you want to do this?" Bakura asked me, I told him and him alone what my plan was.  
  
When I told him, he didn't look too certain that I was doing the right thing.  
  
"Bakura, you know Yami was never meant to come down here," I informed the white haired one.  
  
"But to give him....." Bakura started; "I know we get an Angel to look out for Ishtar, but this..."  
  
"Trust me, I would never have agreed to this unless I thought it was needed," I told him, his eyes told me nothing, hatred, revenge and anger was there, but no worry.  
  
"All right, and what about Ishtar? We can't send him out on watch on his own...." Bakura started.  
  
"There is the small problem. Myself and Stanley have agreed that the four will met on watch," I noticed Bakura's pupils grew smaller, don't blame him; "There is a risk of losing Ishtar, and gaining Yami's other half,"  
  
"Your distracted," Bakura pointed out; "You would never have agreed to this if you were not,"  
  
"Your right, I am distracted," I said with a sigh; "I shall discuss it later,"  
  
*  
  
Yami and Ishtar flew around the borders of there turf. There black feathered wings were majestic and probably just as beautiful as any Angel's wings. Ishtar was, for once, completely focused on keeping the Angel's away from Hell. But disaster struck, two Angel's were nearing the boarders of Hell, too close for Yami and Ishtar's comfort, the two went towards the Angel's with the intent of scaring them away.  
  
"Watch yourself Yugi!" The green haired Angel told the small Angel with tri- coloured hair.  
  
"The small one, he looks like me. Ishtar! Don't hurt them, just keep them away!" Yami ordered Ishtar, who nodded and swooped down, scaring the smaller Angel, but just causing the green haired one to become angry.  
  
"We have done nothing to you!" The green haired one cried out, and noticed Yami caught the small Angel; "Yugi!"  
  
"Oh no.." Yami whispered, sensing who this was in his arms.  
  
"Oh, great.." Ishtar noticed, and then was attacked by the green haired Angel.  
  
"You can't kill your dear old counter part," Ishtar said with a happy smile.  
  
"What?! No!" The green haired Angel exclaimed.  
  
"Now, decide, to where do you wish to go? Back to Heaven? Or to Hell?" Yami asked the green haired Angel, the small Angel still in his arms.  
  
"Oliver! Go back!" The small Angel, Yugi, called to his blonde haired friend.  
  
Oliver looked torn, but he sighed and then grabbed Ishtar, and flew away, some what reluctantly.  
  
"Come little one," Yami said to the small Angel.  
  
They flew towards Hell, and to Kai, however the Angel was ready to pass out, and so Yami continued to carry him.  
  
"Hum, much be scared stiff. I didn't think I was that scary.." Yami spoke to himself.  
  
*  
  
"KAI!" Yami roared in the building, both Kai and Bakura walked towards the tri-coloured hair man.  
  
"He looks like you," Bakura commented, and Yami growled at him; "Only saying,"  
  
"Ishtar was taken?" Kai demanded to know, and Yami nodded, then, the Angel started to whimper; "He can't wake up with all of us around him. Yami, you should take him to your home........"  
  
Yami opened his black feathered wings once more, and took flight with the Angel in his arms, and then Bakura and Kai heard another roar, only this was one for battle.  
  
"What is going on? Is there no such thing as a bit of peace and quiet?" Bakura asked the leader, Kai who ran to see a white figure beginning attacked by a large group of Demons.  
  
"An Angel......" Bakura growled and went up to knock the defenceless Angel.  
  
"Hum....." Kai growled, and everyone felt his power. Bakura went back to his leader, and then the Angel collapsed onto the ground. The other demons backed away from the Angel, and away from the leader of them all.  
  
"You never attack an Angel! You all know this!! You capture it!" Kai yelled at them all; "Get out of my sight!"  
  
With that said, all the demons ran off home, save for Bakura, who stayed next to Kai, who, in turn, watched the Angel, who was covered in blood.  
  
"Come on, we'd better clean him up.... And prepare to get rid of another demon....." Kai said, his voice filled with regret.  
  
Bakura saw how Kai picked up the Angel, and sighed with annoyance.  
  
"What's wrong? You know if he hasn't met his counter part...." Bakura trailed off, seeing the look in Kai's eyes; "Your this creatures counter part? How?"  
  
"I have no idea," Kai said, shaking his head.  
  
"Kai, we should fix this Angel up first, and then decide what to do." Bakura said to the leader, as they walked towards Kai's own home.  
  
It wasn't a home, more like a mansion on the out-skirts of 'Dirt Town'. And Kai had some servant's clean the Angel up for him, as he had no idea how to do it, or where to start.  
  
Bakura was thinking of who would be next to go to the Angel's Heaven, and then he shuddered. 


	5. About Demon's, And Angel's

Bakura and myself watched over the Angel, Bakura was still trying to get over the fact that the Angel looked much like him, only it looked more youthful, and innocent.  
  
"And it's yours," Bakura added.  
  
All I did was nod, I guess I was afraid it would wake up and be frightened. And I was right.  
  
The Angel opened its brown eyes, slowly and then it backed up on the bed, banging into the head board. Bakura decided to back away as well, why I don't know. I however, was not going to back away from this Angel, counter part or not.  
  
"Why did you fly down here?" I demanded to know.  
  
"You took Yugi," The Angel told me in a quiet voice.  
  
"No, Yami took Yugi," Bakura pointed out to the Angel, who looked at him with more fear than I thought possible.  
  
The Angel remained silent, so I decided introductions will be needed.  
  
"I'm Kai, and that is Bakura," I told the white haired Angel.  
  
"I'm Ryou," He said softly, looking from myself, to Bakura; "Why did you stop them from killing me?"  
  
"You're my counter part, besides, we're not evil. Just part of a balancing process,"  
  
"I'm not leaving here, am I?" Ryou asked me, his fear was obvious.  
  
"Nope," Bakura said, and then looked at me; "I'll get someone to go for an Angel,"  
  
I just nodded, knowing that he too felt the fear coming from the Angel, and wanted to reduce it, by leaving.  
  
"Have Spencer go," I told Bakura, before he closed the door behind himself.  
  
"All right," Bakura said with a nod.  
  
"You, Angel, have caused a lot of problems," I told Ryou, though I was just being humorous, I hated Spencer, though I don't know why.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wanted to see how Yugi and Rei were doing," Ryou told me, his head was down.  
  
"Who took Ishtar? Do you know?" I asked, having just remembered the sugar high Demon.  
  
"Oliver captured him," Ryou said softly, and some hair went into his eyes, so I brushed it out; "Are you any different from us then?"  
  
"Apart from corrupting people? No," I informed the Angel.  
  
"What about your wings?" Ryou asked.  
  
I got the feeling that once he was used to his situation, he would just ask questions. Fine by me, not like I would talk that often anyway.  
  
"Our wings are like yours," I opened my own wings, feathery and black, just as soft as an Angel's.  
  
I suppose I should explain about Demon's wings, my kind have very nice black wings, with feather's, we only have the bat type of wings when we want to scare people, but that's off topic. Our wings actually are part of us, they come from our backs, and we can grow them and put them back, if you will. Again, like I said, its hard to wander around London with big black feathery wings on show. And, because of what we are, they don't rip our clothes, as we are Demon's, and we're magical.  
  
Angel's are different, they gain there wing's, so they have a hard time in retracting them into there back's..... Well, they can't do that. Ever. Well, maybe the Archangels, but that's a whole different section. Angel's can easily fold their wings into their bodies, and make the wings invisible, and also, with a lot of power might I add, they can also have there wings invisible and... Well, people can walk through their wings, if that is in the Angel's power. But most of the time, Angel's keep their wings close to their bodies and invisible.  
  
We are superior to Angel's in that aspect of things, but the idiot's you get down here... You'd be amazed at the fact that we have corrupted so many people up in your world!  
  
Angel's are mainly peaceful creatures. They fight when they must, only if they must. On the whole, they are more like helper's, helping the sick, wounded, and, of course, people we are trying to lead down the wrong road. Naturally when a person dies, the Angel's don't touch them, they go to Limbo to check there life time out.  
  
Babies go straight into Heaven, whether or not they have been baptised. Who ever said that babies go to Hell if they weren't baptised was most likely drunk at the time. We had Ishtar to worry about! We can't take care of babies! Can you picture Bakura looking after a baby?  
  
"Your not evil," Ryou stated, and I nodded; "But what about Damien?"  
  
I made a face; "Damien? That guy is a wuss,"  
  
"I thought Damien was the one...." Ryou started, and I shook my head.  
  
"Nope, every religion calls him something, but here, we call him... The Big Boss Man," I informed Ryou, who looked surprised.  
  
"Big Boss Man?" Ryou repeated.  
  
"No, The Big Boss Man," I corrected, always have 'The' in the front.  
  
"I don't understand." Ryou started.  
  
"Because we're always going give him name's like, Damien.. And I should tell you he was the third Demon to enter Hell, third time unlucky," I informed Ryou, who nodded.  
  
"I see," Ryou said, and looked around himself; "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my home," I informed the white haired Angel.  
  
"You live here?" Ryou seemed impressed.  
  
"Of course, why? Don't you live somewhere?" I asked him; "Sorry, didn't you live somewhere like this?"  
  
"Nothing like this, never so.. Grand, we lived in dorms," Ryou told me, and I nodded.  
  
"You lot were training?" I asked, and he nodded; "Why were you sent out on flights like this?"  
  
"Well, Mr Dickinson told us that it would be good if we got to see Demon's first hand, so we could recognise them," Ryou explained.  
  
"How long have you been training?" I asked Ryou, uncertain of the answer.  
  
"Oh, well, I suppose about... 50 years," Ryou informed me, and noticed that I had keeled over; "Are you all right?"  
  
"50 years?! And you still weren't a full Angel?!" I cried out in surprise.  
  
"Yes," Ryou told me, nodding his head.  
  
"I see.." I stopped speaking for a moment, letting that information sink in; "I suggest you eat something. Come," I told Ryou, opening the door, and walking down the hall, looking back to see the Angel following me. I had to smirk; I never had an Angel follow me before. It's too strange to think of.  
  
It takes Angel's well over 50 years to train, yet for Demon's it only takes about two years, depending on your skills. 


End file.
